Jacqui (TV Series)
Jacqui is a survivor first encountered in Guts, the second episode of the Walking Dead TV series. She once worked for the city of Atlanta's zoning department. Story Guts Jacqui is a survivor who left the refugee camp to gather supplies in Atlanta with Glenn, Andrea, T-Dog, Merle Dixon and Morales. When the survivors were trying to figure a way to escape the department store they were trapped in, she suggested using the building's subbasement sewer system, crediting her knowledge as a part of her former occupation working in the city zoning office. When that plan fails, Rick and Glenn attempt to grab some cars to help escape. While they make their daring attempt, Jacqui goes on the roof to watch with Andrea and Morales. When Rick and the truck arrive, she climbs aboard and escape the undead city of Atlanta to the survivors' camp. Tell It to the Frogs When Carl and Sophia were playing, they encountered a zombie eating a deer and screamed, to which Jacqui was able to escort them away as the men took care of the situation. Later, she was present for the tense conversation between Rick and Daryl Dixon, and saw the men off as they returned to Atlanta for Merle and guns. While doing laundry at the quarry with Andrea, Amy, and Carol, she and the women share what they miss most, hers being her coffee maker. When Ed comes around and begins snapping at the women, telling Carol it was time to go, she shouts at him that they know he beats her. After Ed smacks Carol, she watched in shock as Shane begins punching Ed senseless. Vatos Jacqui is enjoying a fish feast at night with her fellow campers when the zombies attack, prompting her to flee with the others to the RV. She survives the attack while others are not so lucky. Wildfire As Jacqui helps in the cleanup of zombie corpses the morning after the attack, she notices blood on Jim's shirt, and demands he lifts up his shirt, but he rejects so she pulls it up, revealing a bite wound. She screams out that he's been injured. She later attends the funeral for the fallen survivors and cares for Jim in the RV. She hugs goodbye Miranda's family as they announce that they are parting ways. When on the road, she cares for Jim but when the RV breaks down, she is forced to say goodbye to Jim as they leave him outside a tree on the road, since he is feeling worse. She can be seen collecting herself on the RV steps as the others say goodbye to Jim. She reaches the Center for Disease Control and is about to flee with the other survivors until the doors suddenly open. Trivia In the third episode, Jaqui made comments similar to those made by Donna in the comic series. It remains unknown if Jaqui will be Donna's television counter-part. Gallery Jacqui.jpg|Jacqui Jacqui and Andrea.png|Jacqui and Andrea in the truck Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters